Forgive Me
by vampangel33
Summary: Danny and Jamie have another argument over Sunday dinner. When Danny tries to apologize chaos erupts. Both brother quickly learn to love each other well they still can. This is just another Jamie whump that popped in my head hope you guys enjoy.


**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**Just something that popped in my mind. I am going to try 3****rd**** person and see how that works for me, I don't usually write in this form so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated.**

Just what he needed, Danny and Maria were here. Jamie went out of his way to avoid his older brother after their argument last night at Sunday dinner. Jamie silently and quickly made his way to the locker room anxious to get home.

"Why's your brother here?" Janko asks catching up with him before he could sneak into the locker room.

"Don't know, don't really care." Jamie replies his eyes not on his partner but his older brother. Janko raises an eyebrow in response but says nothing a small smirk playing across her lips.

"Jamie, can I talk to you outside?" Danny asks across from the room noticing his younger brother trying to sneak away. He owed Jamie an apology and sense he was already here why not?

Danny could see the dread in his brother's eyes knowing that he had every right.

Jamie heads out the door not bothering to walk over to his brother with Danny close behind him.

"Are you going to tell me I should be a lawyer again, or that you liked Joe more than you ever did me or maybe that that I don't know what I'm doing on the streets and I am bound to get killed?" Jamie asks his older brother bitterly his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Jamie…." Danny was cut off as shots rang out. The officer that was just walking into the doors collapses bullet in the back of his head. Jamie and Danny had their guns drawn as did the two other officers that stood outside.

More shots rang out from multiple different locations. Pain fills Jamie's side then his shoulder. His legs collapse beneath him.

Danny notices his brother collapse out of the corner of his eye; he fires a few more shots in the direction the bullets that hit his brother had come from before getting on his knees beside his younger brother.

"Jamie? Can you stand?" Danny asks his barley conscious brother. Jamie tries to set up in vein, pain immediately filling him. The other officer comes over getting down beside Jamie.

"What can I do?" He asks his eyes avoiding the younger officer's afraid to see the same fear that his own wife had held when she was shot and killed.

"Help me get him inside. You cover us and I'll carry him." Danny orders not hesitating at the offer.

Danny picks up his younger brother firefighter style taking off running in the direction of the door with the older officer covering them.

Renzulli opens the door helping them inside before closing it behind them and locking the door.

Jamie fights to stay conscious his head pounding. His entire upper half of his body felt like it was on fire. He hears himself cry out as his body is lowered onto a cot.

"Hold on kid. What's going on? Why didn't you ass holes help us? There is a dead officer out there and an injured on in here! How could you people just stand there?!" Danny yells meeting all the officers' eyes in the room.

"Danny, we couldn't! There were far too many gun men and I will be damned if I risk more Officer's lives." The captain replies, anger obvious in his voice.

Jamie makes a grunt of agreement not wanting somebody to risk their lives for his.

"How bad is the damage?" Renzulli asks getting on his knees by his former rookie.

"He got shot in the side and shoulder…we need to get him to the hospital." Danny replies tears in his eyes as he looks at his bleeding brother.

"We already called a bus; they won't be able to get in here till other officers have deemed the area safe enough for paramedics can enter." Renzulli replies his concern for the younger officer rising; knowing that could take hours and Jamie did not have hours.

"Paramedics are a couple blocks away though." Janko offers coming over to set by her partner's head.

Danny says nothing just letting the tears stream down his cheeks knowing that his brother would more than likely not make it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Linda had heard about the shooting at the 12th predict station her fear taking over, knowing that there was chance that it could be Jamie. When she heard paramedics wouldn't be able to enter until given the ok to enter she takes off, without hesitation.

Her relief that one of the paramedics was a good friend of hers over whelmed her.

"Ryan! Can I take some medical stuff, I need to get in there my brother in law is in there and we both know how long it can take for it to be cleared." Linda begs her best friend's husband.

"Alright but I'm coming with. I will be damned if we are going to let one of the officers that defend our city die when we could easily help him. Let's go." Ryan says already having a bag packed thinking about going in himself before Linda had arrived.

Together they take off wordlessly running past the barricade into open range and towards the doors of the police station. Shot go off making Linda run faster her heart racing. They run into the open door of that station stumbling over each other and gasping for air.

Linda immediately spots a young officer on a cot his clothes soaked in blood. Both her and Ryan run over not even offering any of the officer's a word.

Linda bites back tears as she meets the eyes of her young brother in law. She kisses his sweat soaked forehead taking a jacket from another Officer, placing it under Jamie's head.

"Will he make it?" a voice that was all too familiar to her asks concern evident.

"We had best pray." Linda replies meeting her husband's tears filled eyes briefly.

Jamie watched numbly like this all was somebody else's life or it was some horrible nightmare. He feels his uniform be stripped from his upper half leaving him shirtless and shivering from the cool air and shock.

"Two bullet wounds, one in the upper right shoulder and the other in his left side with major bleeding. Linda grab me something to slow the bleeding." Ryan orders rolling Jamie on to his side to see if the bullets had come out the other side, they hadn't.

The movement of being pushed onto his side sent Jamie's vision blurry and pain to overwhelm him making him cry out tears in his eyes.

"We have to get him out of here soon; he won't make it if we don't get him to a hospital soon." Linda says helping Ryan put cloth over the bleeding wounds.

"An ambulance won't come in here until given an ok. We have to get him out of here before that." Ryan says shaking his head knowing there was no way there were going to be carry him down the street without getting shot themselves and Ryan did not want to see a police officer bleed out any more than anybody else but he would not die for this officer's sake.

"I'll sneak out pull a car up by the back entrance." Maria offers not comfortable with the idea of letting an officer bleed out in front of her when they could do something to save his life.

"That wouldn't work we would need a quick escape the alley back there would slow us down and make us easy targets, we would have to go out the front." Danny could feel a new spark of hope filling him.

"Alright I'll sneak out the back get a car out front. Somebody will have to carry Jamie out there." Maria offers.

"Ok I'll carry him. We will need at least two officers covering us." Danny has a new sense of determination in his voice willing to do anything to get his younger brother out of here alive.

"I'll help carry him. He'll need a medic with him to keep him stable to get him to the hospital." Linda nods sure of herself.

"I'll cover you." Renzulli steps up. "He was my rookie and I'll be damned if I go to another Reagan funeral due to getting killed on the job."

"I'll help, he's my partner. He has helped me even when I didn't want the help; it's time I return the favor." Janko nods confidently ready to help her golden boy of a partner.

Jamie lays there listening to all these people he cared about offer up their lives for his. Struggling he sets up trying to put distance between him and his loved ones.

"Jamie stop." Linda grabs her brother in law's shoulder trying to stop him from moving away.

"No….no…..I-I won't….let you…maybe it's my time." Jamie's voice was hoarse and weak but determination filled it.

"Jamie, it is not your time! You can't give up! You have to fight because I will not berry another brother."

"You always hated it when I was right." Jamie's voice was nothing but a whisper now his eyes starting to close letting the darkness start to take him.

"Jamie don't you dare close your eyes. Are you really going to put dad through losing another son? You have to fight." Jamie looks up at his brother's tears filled eyes, a new sense of determination filling him.

"Ok…." Jamie whispers.

"I'll get the car. All of us are going to have to dive into the car there is no way anybody could make it safely to the car and back." Maria says before taking off out the back door gun ready to get the car.

"Alright Renzulli jump into the front seat, Linda and I will get into the back with Jamie, Janko get into any place you can." Danny orders putting a bullet proof vest on his wife and one on himself.

"Linda you have everything in the bag that will help him make it to the hospital. I already called the hospital letting them know to expect you and be ready to treat Jamie." Ryan's admired those that were going out there today; he admired their bravery and love for this one officer.

"Thanks Ryan." Linda hands the bag to Renzulli to carry knowing that she could not carry the bag and Jamie.

Danny lifts Jamie's injured arm over his shoulder helping him get to his feet. Linda takes the other side being cautious to not brush his injured his side. Renzulli and Janko both have their guns drawn ready to cover their friend.

Jamie fights to keep his eyes open and his weight balanced in between Linda and Danny. He bites his lip tears falling down his cheeks pain filling him.

"Alright the car's out there let's go." Renzulli says opening the door and leading the way to the car gun ready.

Shots immediately start flying. They hurry across the parking lot to where Maria sets waiting doors open and firing shots off herself. Linda slides in first taking Jamie with her, Danny comes next with Janko flying in behind him lying across the backseat floor. Danny closes the door ducking down as shots shatter the windows.

Renzulli jumps into the passenger seat closing the door behind him and tossing the medical bag to Janko. Maria steps on the gas pedal speeding out of the parking lot towards the closest hospital.

Jamie struggles to keep his eyes open his head resting on Danny's lap. He feels Linda putting pressure on his wounds.

"Jamie keep your eyes open, focus on me." Danny tells his brother running his fingers through his brother's hair lightly ignoring the presence of everybody else, his attention entirely focused on his brother.

Janko grabs Jamie's side to stop him from falling off the seat and onto her as they make a sudden sharp turn.

"We're here!" Maria yells pulling up outside the hospital doors opening the back seat door for her partner.

Renzulli runs in to alert a nurse.

Danny lifts his brother up firefighter style taking off through the hospital doors, laying him on the waiting hospital bed.

Now all that was left to do was wait.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The entire Reagan family, Renzulli, Janko and Maria sat in the ICU waiting room all of them silent waiting for word on the youngest Reagan.

The shooters have been arrested. They had a grudge against the 12th predict because their boss was taken down by an officer in the 12th predict. All of them now sat in prison waiting for a sentence.

"Family of Jameson Reagan?" a doctor asks getting everybody's attention.

"Yes." They all reply at the same time anxious to hear how Jamie was doing.

"Jamie is a fighter. Most people would be dead by now but Jamie is in stable condition. We removed both of the bullets with no complications and the bullet in his side hit no major arteries. He will be fine. We are going to keep him for a week at least just to make sure everything is properly healing and it should take him 9 to 11 months to recover. He'll be back on duty in less than a year. You may go back and see him now but only two at a time. He should wake anytime now." The doctor reassures the family before leading Frank and Danny down to Jamie's room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie blinks once then twice before opening his eyes wide.

His entire body was numb but sore. His eyes land on his father and Danny. Frank sets in the chair by his son's head gently brushing Jamie's hair with his fingers. Danny sets at the foot of the bed his eyes entirely focused on Jamie's.

"It's good to see that you're awake sleeping beauty." Danny smiles at his younger brother.

"Good to see you to grumpy."

"Whatever you say, dopey." Danny laughs knowing his brother his on all sorts of painkillers.

Jamie smiles weakly at his older brother before turning his head to his father. "When can I go home, dad?"

"Not for a couple more days but you won't be going to your apartment. I and your grandfather will be looking over you." Frank smiles at his youngest son continuing to run his fingers through his hair.

"And you won't be able to return to the job for at least 9 months." Danny happily adds.

"Great 9 months of people babying me." Jamie grumbles.

"Oh and Jamie about what I said at dinner last night, I didn't mean it. I was just worried that something like this would happen to you. What can I say? I love you too much little brother." Danny admits tears in his eyes as he remembers how close he was to losing another brother.

"It's ok Danny all is forgiven and I love you to." Jamie replies smiling letting sleep take him yet again but this time he had a restful sleep knowing that everything really was going to be ok.


End file.
